hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Chieko Makino (drama)
was the wife of Haruo, and mother of Tsukushi and Susumu Makino. She managed her family's finances as well as doing most of the cooking and cleaning. Chieko and her husband later briefly worked as fishermen together. Tsukushi married Domyoji Group heir Tsukasa Domyoji. Biography Early life ]]Chieko married her husband, Haruo Makino. They had two children together, Tsukushi and Susumu. Her husband worked as a section chief at a company. They lived in company housing in Tokyo.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Chieko had a part-time job to supplement the family's income. Tsukushi at Eitoku Her second year Tsukushi began attending the prestigious Eitoku Academy in 2004. Chieko and her husband were very proud that Tsukushi enrolled at Eitoku. Nevertheless, they had to pinch pennies in order to afford the school fees. One day, Tsukushi was invited by her classmates to a party. Chieko lamented that she could not cut back on the food expenses in time to buy a dress.Episode 2, Hana Yori Dango Later, Tsukushi's family noticed that she had been acting differently since the party. They secretly hoped that she had fallen in love with an heir.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Some days later, Tsukushi came home in the morning after staying out all night. The family was extremely upset, thinking she was doing something bad. The following night, Tsukasa Domyoji visited their home and explained the situation. They were excited by the prospect that Tsukasa was interested in Tsukushi. Chieko firmly believed that he was "serious" about her.Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango Tsukasa had expensive furniture delivered to the family. Tsukushi had him take all the furniture back. Tsukasa's mother, Kaede, later visited them to offer them money in exchange for Tsukushi to stop seeing her son. Chieko felt insulted by her and poured a container of salt on her. Once Kaede left, Chieko told Tsukushi to marry Tsukasa, so they could get all of their money.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Chieko's husband was later laid off from his job, despite recently being promoted to chief clerk.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango The family was devastated by the news. Their situation grew dire once a loan shark started harassing them. Haruo had racked up a five million yen. Chieko and her family were unable to find jobs, being rejected at every turn. When the loan shark tried taking their possessions, Rui Hanazawa hired bodyguards to protect them.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango Chieko, Haruo, and Susumu cheered for Tsukushi at the Teen of Japan contest. Tsukushi was the runner-up, but her family still praised her performance. Later, Haruo received news that he was rehired and promoted to section chief at his old job.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Her third year By Tsukushi's third year, Chieko was working a part-time job to supplement the family income. She supported Tsukushi's dream of becoming a lawyer. Later, the family celebrated when Haruo won a trip to New York, which gave Tsukushi an opportunity to see Tsukasa.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Returns Her husband landed in financial straits again, when he used company money in the stock market. Chieko was very upset at him for this. Their daughter then got a second part-time job, which lead her to collapse due to exhaustion.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Returns At the hospital, Chieko and Haruto allowed Rui to stay with Tsukushi all night. Chieko later hinted at a possible chance for "romance". While Tsukushi was still in the hospital, Haruo was laid off from his job. She and him then went to work as fishermen in a small village.Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango Returns Haruo, however, was unable to fish due to his seasickness. Chieko and him had to earn a meager living by drying seaweed.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Returns A few days later, she and Haruo returned to Tokyo for Susumu's exams.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango Returns They left again not long after. When the floor of Tsukushi and Susumu's apartment fell, he came to live with his parents in the village.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Returns By the time Tsukushi came to live with them, the family was in serious debt. They appeased their debtors for a time by telling them about Tsukushi dating Tsukasa. He came to the village and they demanded to be paid. Tsukasa lost his memories of Tsukushi, after protecting Susumu when he was pushed by accident.Episode 10, Hana Yori Dango Returns After Tsukasa regained his memories, the Makinos began getting ready to move back to Tokyo since Haruo had gotten his job back. On the way to Tsukushi's graduation, the car broke down. Chieko told Tsukushi to run the rest of the way.Episode 11, Hana Yori Dango Returns Tsukushi's wedding at Tsukushi's wedding]]Tsukushi began studying to become a lawyer at Eitoku University, after graduating from high school. In early 2011, Tsukasa announced his plan to marry Tsukushi when she graduated college. Chieko and Haruo were concerned about their daughter marrying into a rich family. They wanted her to be certain about her decision and consulted Kaede about it. She introduced them to her friend, who devised a trial for Tsukushi and Tsukasa. The couple made it through the difficult tasks intact. Chieko and Haruo apologized to them afterwards. Tsukasa thanked them, saying "this whole affair only strengthened my desire to spend my life with her." The same day, Chieko attended their wedding at Yebisu Garden Place.Hana Yori Dango Final Physical appearance Chieko was typical, middle-aged mother. She had soft features, giving her a nice, pleasant appearance. Chieko had a bob-cut hair style, which she wore half-up. In Tsukushi's third year of high school, Chieko grew her hair out into a wavy hairstyle. Her wardrobe consisted of simple clothing, such as button-down shirts and sweaters. Personality and traits She was a loving, supportive mother and wife. Chieko did most of the cooking and cleaning for the family. She also managed the household's finances, cutting back on certain things to afford Tsukushi's tuition. Chieko always laughed at her husband's silly jokes, and occasionally made some of her own. Behind the scenes *Mako Ishino portrays Chieko in Hana Yori Dango (2005), Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007), and Hana Yori Dango Final (2008). *In Final, Susumu comments that his mother looks like an idol in an old photo. Ishino, in fact, began her career as an idol. Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Drama characters Category:Makino family (drama) Category:Tokyo residents